


【冬叉】人际交往的正确方式

by antares_b



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 本文又名：因脑回路偏差所引发的爱情＃会咬人的大狗狗其实也想和人类一起玩＃虽然但是没事逗狗还是会被咬的，除非狗狗爱你＃毛茸茸凶巴巴的俄罗斯大狗好像和熊也没什么区别＃所以饲养员你做好被熊压的准备了吗:-p
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 3





	【冬叉】人际交往的正确方式

冬兵坐在旅馆的屋子里。这间屋子实在是很小，一张破破烂烂的木床、一个歪歪斜斜的桌子就占满了几乎所有空间，只留下一点让人勉强落脚的面积。墙壁黑乎乎的，靠近卫生间的那一面甚至生了霉菌。冬兵就坐在那张人一动就“吱呀吱呀”叫唤的床上，发呆。  
  
又或许他并不是在发呆，因为武器是不会发呆的。他静静地等待着他的管理员来唤醒他，使用他。在这之前，他理所应当地保持着非生命体应有的沉寂。就像路边的一块石头，或者火器库里随便一把火箭筒。  
  
那个家伙，叫杰克还是汤姆的，随便哪个名字，冬兵不记得但肯定在小队里见过，就在这时候推开门走进来，沉重的皮靴踩在地板上发出咯吱咯吱的声响。冬兵不喜欢他的姿态，缩肩驼背，脖子支得老长，圆溜溜的小眼睛一刻不停惊慌又阴险地到处刺探。他不喜欢这个新人。冬兵就没喜欢过什么新人，因此队伍里换来换去，除了固定的那几个，总是新人，然后新面孔在还没来得及变成熟面孔的时候又被新的新面孔替换。  
  
新人醉醺醺的，看见坐在床沿的冬兵才反应过来他走错了房间。或许是冬兵那么大块头还是只能和所有人一样憋屈地窝在这小屋子里，又或许是冬兵下撇的嘴角无害的双眼，总之，一定是有什么原因和酒精加在一起给了他错觉，让他遗忘了这个行动小组可怕的新人死亡率。他胆大包天地、摇摇晃晃地继续走近，然后一屁股摔在地上，在冬兵面前。  
  
“嘿，”他干脆就这么坐在那里，举起他的酒瓶：“你一个人在这里做什么？你应该和队长他们一起去喝酒……你，你是苏联佬不是吗？”  
  
冬兵有点不耐烦。但听到“队长”的时候，他忍住了那点冲动，继续坐在那里。他知道他们说的队长就是他的管理员。可是管理员从来没有在任务结束后和其他人去干什么的时候叫上他。冬兵嘴角下撇的弧度更大了。  
  
那个醉鬼好像知道了他在想什么，吃吃笑着说：“你，你得和大家搞好关系，和……队长搞好关系，他们出去玩的时候才会想到你。这就是为人处世之道。”他大着舌头，表现出洋洋得意的神态。兴许是冬兵的安静给了他无谓的底气。他忽然笑起来，前仰后合，几乎喘不上气。他抹了一把眼泪，说：“你可以……可以试着每次任务结束后用你的鼻子去蹭蹭队长的鼻子，他会喜欢你的。”  
  
冬兵点了点头，然后扭断了他的脖子。然后他继续坐在床上，等着管理员和其他人回来，被那玩意儿吓了一跳。处理尸体又不是武器的活儿，冬兵在朗姆洛绿着脸叫人把那个倒霉蛋扔出去的时候理直气壮地想。  
  
冬兵不是个冥顽不灵的傻大个。就像你叫你家狗看门它会趴着装死，你叫它吃饭它又原地复活一样，反正，冬兵就是很能听得进去他想听的建议，并且付诸行动的那一类型。  
  
所以，在又一次任务之后，朗姆洛满怀惊悚地，看着才用金属手臂锤爆了最后一个敌人的脑袋，浑身是血的资产一脸阴沉地向他走来，带着浓郁的在战场上也足够刺鼻的血腥味——低头蹭了蹭他的鼻子。  
  
朗姆洛僵住了。这你妈的什么东西？！  
  
而冬兵，淡定地，淡然地，好像什么都没发生似的从一群脸上表情从“卧槽队长要凉”“队长死定了不忍心看”到“卧了个大槽刚刚发生了啥”的颜艺帝中间穿了过去，走了。就这么走了？！  
  
“很难说是少年怀春还是老树开花。”罗林斯摸着下巴，一脸深沉地点评道。  
  
原地石化的众人这才解冻了似的，纷纷躲开朗姆洛的目光，一个个摸着脑袋打着哈哈脚底抹油，不一会儿就跑了个没影。  
  
这之后，冬兵发现队员们的眼睛总在他和朗姆洛之间瞟来瞟去，带着些他看不懂的意味。而朗姆洛，则有好几次在冬兵看他的时候尴尬地避开他的眼神。但冬兵认为那并不是一种疏离。这信心来源于任务结束后，他撞见朗姆洛在吃冰淇淋——别笑，雇佣兵吃冰淇淋怎么了，那可是夏天——总之，冬兵没见过几次那玩意儿，所以可能站在那儿多看了那么几秒——接着，朗姆洛就挂着某种意义上，比较僵硬的笑，把它给了他。  
  
这个动作的确让管理员比之前更喜欢他了，冬兵想。管理员和资产之间的亲密是合理的，有必要的，这是提高任务完成效率的基础。冬兵决定再接再厉。  
  
朗姆洛给自己开了一瓶伏特加，听到身后队员自以为小声的窃窃私语，额头青筋暴起，感觉脑内神经已经在崩断边缘。  
  
任谁遇到他正在遭受的事都不可能泰然处之的，朗姆洛想。明明从前他和资产任务中命令与执行，前线和后勤，任务后点头之交井水不犯河水的关系就挺好，但自从某一次资产抽了风以后……  
  
朗姆洛不是很想回忆这段时间自己水深火热的日子。每一次，每一次任务结束，无论他们相隔多远，那个才收割了不知道多少人命的武器都要跑过来用他的鼻子蹭蹭朗姆洛的，没落下过一次。哪怕是他的鼻子上还沾着血。  
  
像只狗一样，朗姆洛扶额。  
  
久而久之，这支可以说是九头蛇最顶尖的精英小队之一的众人，已经开始用戏谑和调侃的眼神暗地里打量他们的队长和队长的资产，有些胆子大的甚至还能和冬兵聊上几句，从打招呼到他“求之不得的爱情”，仿佛完全忘了冬兵是怎样的致命利器。  
  
神他妈求之不得的爱情。  
  
朗姆洛实在搞不明白冬兵那个被重置了不知道多少次没准早出了问题的脑袋瓜到底在想什么。但是有几次，当冬兵踩着还留有余温的尸体，穿过看好戏的众人向他走来，当这悲惨的已经沦为老对头手中杀人工具，还不明白自己的处境的二战老兵用他那双该死的烟绿色的眼睛专注地看着朗姆洛，仿佛全心全意只看得见他一个人，当他这么低下头——朗姆洛实在是很想摸摸他的头发。  
  
蹭鼻子，这样亲密的动作本该是带着一点旖旎的，一点隐秘的色气的。但冬兵就在众目睽睽之下这么做出来，这就完全被扭曲成了一种宣誓主权的行为。就像是、像是完成了命令的大狗狗，骄傲地，乖巧地，扑倒主人身上，撒娇般地蹭他的鼻子要求奖励。奖励，也许是一小袋牛肉干，也许是一个可以全心全意撒欢的下午。  
  
可是冬兵要求的是什么呢？  
詹姆斯·巴恩斯可能想灭了九头蛇，想回到他的老朋友身边，想重归正义，也可能要几个漂亮的姑娘。  
可是冬兵想要什么呢？  
  
朗姆洛实在是搞不明白。冬兵本该只是一把没有感情、没有思维，只会执行任务的武器。  
  
当这把随随便便就能取人性命的武器做出了令人困扰的举动，难道朗姆洛还能活腻了要求他停止吗？可他实在是要被一群除了任务任务就只会看戏的不靠谱队员逼疯了。  
  
所以朗姆洛登上了九头蛇内部网络，搜索：当一个人什么也不说，只是蹭你的鼻子。  
  
搜索引擎把“他在寻求亲吻”顶在最前面。  
朗姆洛若有所思地放下手机。  
  
所以，反正，总之，朗姆洛就是在又一次任务之后，在冬兵又一次低下头的时候扯掉了他的面具，凶狠地吻了上去。并且在冬兵骤然瞪大眼睛的时候揉到了他心心念念的头发。那确实，确实很像是一只大狗狗，朗姆洛想。  
  
他们在一片倒抽凉气声中吻了十分钟，也或许这只能算一次撕咬。朗姆洛甚至听到了有人在欢呼“终于他妈的亲上了，来来来开盘了开盘了，今天老子赚翻”。他想骂人，但实在是无暇顾及。也懒得分心。  
  
而冬兵，冬兵其实很震惊。他隐隐约约觉得有些奇怪，为什么管理员要咬他的嘴巴？但又好像没什么问题，毕竟他确实达成了和管理员拉近关系的目的。他有点想找当时那个……艾迪？问一问，但是……管他呢。冬兵不算讨厌这个。于是，从此每次任务之后，他总是先蹭一蹭管理员的鼻子，然后被不耐烦的朗姆洛拉过去亲吻。  
  
某一天，当他们亲吻之前已经不用再蹭鼻子，当他们之间已经远远不止亲吻——巴恩斯和朗姆洛窝在复仇者大厦，他们的房间的沙发里，盖着一床能把两个人紧紧裹在一起的大毯子，朗姆洛终于想起来问他到底怎么学来的这种招数。  
  
巴恩斯想了想，懒洋洋地又往他身上靠了一点。“那是一个误会，”他说：“一个挺不错的误会。”  
  
反正，他们接吻之前早就不需要什么多余的动作了。  
  
END  
  
彩蛋*  
朗姆洛偶尔会怀念冬兵。最开始那个接吻都不会只是被动地接受他的舌头的冬兵。当然，巴恩斯缠绵至极的吻技也不能说不好——  
  
而巴恩斯永远不会离开这个亲吻都像豺狼一样凶狠的布洛克·朗姆洛。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
